The present invention generally concerns stove or furnace structure and particularly a damper assembly for use in conjunction therewith.
For purposes of fuel conservation it is important that the flow of combustion air into a firebox be regulated to provide the desired combustion. Well-known are draft controls having a shaft in threaded engagement with a stove wall or stove door. A problem encountered with such known arrangements is that the cooperating threaded elements often become fouled with combustion residue to render damper adjustment difficult. A further problem commonly encountered in conventional dampers is that the manipulated portion of the damper is often hot to the touch necessitating the use of a towel or rag as an insulator.